Nathaniel and Alexis's Story (NO WAR)
by guitar wizard 101207
Summary: This is an AU where my OC's Nathaniel/Nate and Sarah/Alexis Go through initiation and their story afterwards. it takes place about 3-4 years after Tris's initiation. Hope you like it- easy on the criticism this is my first NON anime fanfic. But enjoy!
1. A Fresh Start

I was born into Abnegation, though I felt that I didn't really belong. I was sixteen. Which means It was the day of the Aptitude Test, the day I finally was permitted to choose what Faction I will live the rest of my life in. While I finished getting ready I hear "Nathaniel are you afraid?" My dad asks. "No I'm not. I answered. "Were you afraid Dad?" I inquired.

No... I was terrified.

When I arrived at the destination of the Aptitude Test I saw all the Factions lined up and waiting for each and every one them to be called into the room where the Aptitude Test takes place.

When It was my turn to take the test I was greeted by some guy named David. He told me to lay down and to drink this water-like liquid. UGH IT TASTED TERRIBLE!" However I didn't have much time to dwell on it because the scene changed and I was told to choose between a Knife or a cheese wedge to get rid of a hostile dog. I was about to go for the knife when I remembered what my older sister said to me "Nathaniel, remember all you have to do is show signs of submission. " That's exactly what I did.

Then the scene changed yet again but this time it was a man on a bus he was asking me constantly "Have you seen this man?" "It looked exactly like... M-My dad?" Although I told him "No I haven't I'm sorry."

I must say he just kept asking me, over and over and honestly? I just wanted to punch him.

"So I did."

Then the simulation ended and I was back in the Aptitude Test room.

The face I saw on David's face confused me. "Was it sadness?" I thought to myself.

I asked him "ummm David what were my results?"

"Nathaniel. Your results were...Inconclusive.

"Wait WHAT?! This test was supposed to tell me what to do! this test!", I was yelling. Just then David cut me off. "The test didn't work on you!" They call it Divergent. "Wait what were my results?" I inquired.

Your Faction results were Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. He told me. I will put in Abnegation manually into the system.

"Oh Nathaniel listen to me you can't tell ANYONE. EVER." He said firmly.

"O-Okay" I said worriedly.

Page Break

When I arrived home that evening, I was greeted by my parents. "Hello Nathaniel! How did your Aptitude Test go?" My mom asked me. "It went well I got Abnegation." I stated. Unfortunately for me my mom was Candor so she could tell I was stretching the truth.

"Nathaniel could you follow with me?" My mom asked me kindly.

"Okay Mom." I said.

"Nathaniel? What really were your results?" GAH! How'd I know she was gonna ask that?!"

They were...Inconclusive" I stated honestly.

"What Factions? Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless." I whispered. "Thanks Nathaniel for your honesty.

Page Break

Later that night at around midnight I couldn't sleep, so I started pacing back and forth in my room. "_What am I going to do? I have an Aptitude for Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Thats three Factions THREE! Which one should I choose? Erudite? No I don't think so I really don't like the leader there. Should I stay in Abnegation with my family? Or choose Daunt-_ I get cut off by my mom walking in. "Nathaniel? What are you doing up?" My mom asked.

I am just thinking about what Faction I will choose tomorrow. Honey you need to sleep it will all work out in the end. I promise. Oh and for the record Nathaniel... I will love you no matter what faction you choose." My mom says as she walks out the door.

Page Break

The next morning, I walk out after saying good morning to my family and grabbing breakfast. From there We trod to the destination of the Choosing Ceremony.

Page Break

Once there we get greeted by the one person I didn't want to see... Jeanine.

I will never forget what she told me.

Choose well Nathaniel.

Once we started the Choosing Ceremony people's names were called, some I recognized and some I didn't. I zoned out until I heard, "Nathaniel Jacobson!" My name.

I got up there and David handed me a knife, I made a gash on my hand and hovered over the Abnegation bowl but quickly changed it over to the Dauntless bowl.

I was greeted by the Dauntless and gave my family one last glance. My mom gave me a small smile. My dad just looked freaking pissed.

I soon followed the Dauntless to the train tracks. Where we had to jump on. I was struggling and this girl came and helped me up onto the train.

"Thank you" I stated and gave her a tight smile. She smiled back and said, "Hi my name's Sarah! Whats yours?"

Ummm Nathaniel. I said shyly.

Page Break

"We have to jump now!" I heard. "W-Wait what?" I asked. Sarah squeezed my hand and I blushed at the touch, but accepted it. As she said, together? I nodded in response.

"1...2...3!" She yelled over the train. We landed on the building. Not so gracefully I might add. We just laughed.

As we got up and walked hand in hand to the rest of the group to hear a guy named Max I think it was, Say "IN ORDER TO GET INTO DAUNTLESS YOU HAVE TO JUMP OFF THIS BUILDING!" He yelled.

This time Sarah started to sob silently. Surprisingly, I was the one to comfort her... "Hey, Its okay Sarah, we can do this. "MAX!" I yelled. "IS IT POSSIBLE FOR TWO INITIATES TO JUMP TOGETHER?" I asked.

Yes that's fine. He stated.

Okay then I will jump with her. I raised both of our hands. As we walked up to the building. "You ready?" I asked kindly. "Y-Yes" she stammered.

Okay on three. "1...2...3!" I told her.

It was a fall but we landed safely in a net.

We were then greeted and helped out of the net by some guy.

"Welcome to Dauntless. he said.


	2. The Dauntless Adventure Begins!

_**Previous chapter:**_

_I asked kindly. "Y-Yes" she stammered. _

_Okay on three. "1...2...3!" I told her. _

_It was a fall but we landed safely in a net. _

_We were then greeted and helped out of the net by some guy._

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

"Welcome to Dauntless. he said.

"What are your names?

You can change them but remember you can only choose once so make it count." He told us.

"My name is Nate!"

"My name is Alexis!"

"FIRST JUMPERS, NATE AND ALEXIS!" He yelled so all the Dauntless could hear him.

We smiled at each other.

After all the initiates had jumped. We split up into 2 groups, Dauntless-borns and Transfers.

A man named Four and a girl named Tris were training the Transfers, and as for the Dauntless-borns, they were getting trained by a guy named Uriah and another man named Will.

Page Break

Sarah and I were walking to get accustomed to the compound with the rest of the Transfers.

All of a sudden the instructors named Four and Six stopped at a place called the Pit.

"This is the center of the Dauntless Compound the Pit. A Candor girl named Christie said, "the Pit? HA! Clever name!" Six went up to her slowly.. " if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their Faction. Oh and the first lesson you'll learn from us is if you want to survive in Dauntless you'll KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Are we clear Candor?!" "You may continue Four."thank you Six." He smirked. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. You'll some day learn to love it!" Continued Four.

The next place that we visited was the Chasm. Once we stopped Four said, "THIS PLACE REMINDS US THAT THERE IS A FINE LINE BETWEEN BRAVERY AND RECKLESSNESS!" "Someone will jump over the Chasm and die, it's happens at least once every year it'll happen again!" Six finished.

Page Break

After the tour, Four told us every day we will be training from 9 AM to 6 PM.

"If you are late, then you might as well be Factonless!" Said Four.

Most of the Transfers were freaking out, but Alexis and I just remained silent.

Page Break

"I want to be more than just friends with Alexis, but I am so scared that she'll say no." I thought to myself. "Umm Alexis?" I say

She looks at me as to say "Yes?"

I would you like to go out with me? I ask inquisitively.

"N-Nate? YES YES YES YES!" I have been wanting to date you since the day I met you."

"Wait? Really?" I say dumbly.

"Its true I have Nate I think I-I-I..." She can't seem to get the words out... "Shhh Alexis. I just kiss her right on the lips and I say. "I love you too.

Before you ask Alexis, "yes this does mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend.

She jumps in my arms and kiss some more until we hear "UGH GET A ROOM!" Yells a guy named Zach. We reluctantly break apart.

"Oh my god I can't believe a Stiff is actually kissing someone!" says Zach to his friends, Aaron, Dylan, and Jon.

Page Break

We walk away hand and hand, just happy as can be because we have each other and I realize now that we will make it through Initiation together!

Alexis POV

The next day, we start out by doing Knife throwing. I am struggling to hit the target, before I can throw again Four stops me "breathe in, throw and breathe out," before I know it I am hitting the target near the bullseye. I notice that Alexis is having trouble so I go over to her kiss her and say "Try this Lexi. Breathe in, throw and breathe out." "Thanks Nate" she kisses me.

Nate POV

"God Stiff!" Rickey yells "STOP KISSING IN PUBLIC you are grossing us all out!" We start to throw again, then Four and Six walk over. "So you two are together?" said Six making it sound like a question by raising her voice at the end. "Yep!" Nate answered popping the P at the end earning a giggle and a kiss from me.

"That's good you both will go far if you are this close because you'll find a way to keep each other in all the stages. Four chimed in.

"We smiled as Four said "OKAY INITIATES TIME FOR LUNCH! BE BACK HERE IN AN HOUR OR BE FACTIONLESS!"

We left hand in hand heading to the cafeteria.

Page Break

"You two? AHAHAHA OH MY GOD STIFF YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS!" Xavier laughed and thats when I punched him "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I REALLY GET ANGRY!" I barked.

Oh? And what can a poor Stiff like you POSSIBLY do to ME?!" He barked back.

"I can do more than you think. I said.

I tripped him, he jumped easily, "is that all Stiff? Ha!" He spat.

NOPE! I slammed my fist right into his stomach doubling over, punched his nose... Hard. Then I slammed my other fist into his jaw knocking him flat on his ass knocking him out.

I look at Alexis, and she just seems dumbfounded.

I then turn my attention to Xavier and say "lay off Alexis and I, or I swear I will PERSONALLY throw you over the Chasm myself!" I say under gritted teeth.


	3. Stage 1 Part 1 and 2 Complete!

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**I then turn my attention to Xavier and say "lay off Alexis and I, or I swear I will PERSONALLY throw you over the Chasm myself!" I say under gritted teeth.**_

Next Chapter

ENJOY!

Nate POV

I am pissed, no I am BEYOND PISSED. I am trying to calm down. At that moment Alexis comes to my rescue, she wraps her arms around me. "Shhh Its okay you're okay." She tells me. I notice my breathing go back to normal instead of the quick short breaths it was earlier. "Thank you Lexi I needed that." I say.

Just then Four and Six walk into the Cafeteria and notice Lexi around me and my face was one of pure rage and I hear, "What the freakin' Hell happened?!" Asks Four.

Alexis answers for me,"Xavier has been bothering us for quite some time, and my boyfriend here has had enough of him so they fought. Xavier also kept taunting him by saying "is that the best you can do Stiff?" Then he just beat the ever living shit out of him. And he ended up like that after the fight.

I give her a thank you look, and a smile. "You're Welcome baby" she whispers while still on my back.

"Oh" said Six. Why don't you take him to the infirmary then Rickey. Four chimed in.

Page Break

Alexis POV

After Rickey got back we had to go back to the Training Room to finish up for the day.

We continued to throw knives. Four and Six told the initiates to stop.

Nate and I look at them Inquisitively.

"Okay this is your final test before we move onto Gun Shooting tomorrow!" Yelled Six.

You will be scored separately by Four and I. She said.

Four talked next, "you will be scored on a 10 point basis." 10 being the best 1 being the worst. He Said.

Okay let's begin!

"Nate you can go first!" Said Six.

I hit the bullseye all three times. Okay that was Incredible.

"Alexis you next." Four said.

I hit threw the knife and I hit the target 3 times, 2 bullseye, and 1 close to the bullseye. "That was impressive Alexis!" Said Four.

Once all the initiates had gone I hear Six say "Your rankings will be up by tomorrow be sure to come here and see where you stand!"

Page Break

Nate POV

We all left the Training Room but Four and Six stopped Alexis and I. "Nate, Alexis we are going to have Xavier become Factionless, and he'll leave as soon as he has recovered enough." Said Four.

"Now go have fun you two." Said Six.

"Okay thank you." I told them. They both nodded.

We arrived at the tattoo place and Alexis and I kiss before we walk in. Once there we see if Tori is working and she is. We ask if we can both get a tattoo I want one on my chest of the words Alexis has my Heart and I also want a Heart right below it. I tell Alexis to not look just yet I will show you tonight. Alexis gets the same one but The only difference is it says Nate instead of Alexis. After our tattoos we just talk to each other, until it is time to head to bed.

Alexis and I just so happen to be able to share my bed and we do the most undauntless thing in history we... snuggle until we fall asleep. Alexis was tossing and turning and then she screams "no no NO! Please don't take him away I-I-I I love him! NO!"

Shhh Hey Lexi shhh its okay I am right here I am not going anywhere. I am safe don't you worry.

Alexis POV

"Nate?" She sniffles.

"Hmm?" I say.

It was so real and so vivid I had to watch you d-die in front of me and nothing I did to try and save you worked. I- Nate cuts me off- Alexis I promise you nothing like that will happen. I won't ever leave you. I promise.

I sniffle. "P-Promise?"

"Yep!" He says while popping the P and I giggle and kiss him.

Page Break

The next day, we first of all go check our rankings and when we got there Four and Six said that that only 1 initiate would be cut because Xavier was gone. the rankings are as follows:

1:Nate

2: Alexis

3: Joan

4: Jake

5: Darren

6: Rickey

7: Aaron

8: Drake

9: Naomi

10: Gary

Okay sorry Gary you have until tomorrow to pack your things and get out of the Dauntless Compound.

We are "FIRST AND SECOND!" squeals Alexis.

Afterwards we arrive at the Training Center and we are learning how to shoot a gun.

It was some Erudite guy that said "How is this old thing gonna help us he said while throwing it up in the air lightly. Then Four blitzed up to him, and put his gun up to the front of his neck and said

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU ARE HOLDING A LOADED GUN SO ACT LIKE IT!" He screams.

We started to shoot, and it turns out both Nate and I are already shooting the bullseye no problem.

"Initiates! Break for lunch! Be on time or be Factionless!" Said Six.

"Wait Nate? Alexis?"

Four said.

"Yep!" We said at the same time. We laughed.

"You guys are shooting that bullseye every time. You won't need to test for this- because you both got a 10 out of 10.

Page Break

When the other Initiates arrived at the scene they were told the same thing as before "you will be scored on a 10 point basis." 10 being the best 1 being the worst. He Said. Begin!

Waaaiitt! A damn second!" How come Nate and Alexis don't have to shoot? Asked Darren.

"Look at their target. Six would you go grab them?" Four asked.

"Sure Four." Six replies.

When she got back Darren stared at the target just flat out awestruck.

Alexis and I just smirked at him.

Darren did a double take target, us, target, us.

They got a bullseye every shot they made and got a 10 out of 10.

"So Initiates!" Start again Six and I will come around and grade you.

They shot and most of them got bullseye rather quickly. Unfortunately for Darren he just couldn't shoot.

Once all the initiates had gone Six said that the progress rankings will be posted tomorrow, so stop by and see how you are doing! You have the rest of the day to yourselves Dismissed!" Yelled Four.

So guys this is the third chapter and sorry if it is hard to follow I just want you guys to know it **WILL get better! Just bear with me.**


	4. First Stage of Initiation Complete!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Divergent all rights go to Veronica Roth although I do own the Initiates names!

Previous Chapter:

Once all the initiates had gone Six said that the progress rankings will be posted tomorrow, so stop by and see how you are doing! You have the rest of the day to yourselves Dismissed!" yelled Four.

Next Chapter

Nate POV

I am not entirely sure about the rest of the Initiates, but I know that both Alexis and I had an extremely restless sleep, in part because we were so worried about how we ranked on the board.

***_Flashback to last night*_**

**_Alexis POV_**

**_"N-Nate? I-I'm scared really scared. W-What happens if one of us doesn't make it?" I sniffle_**

**_"Shhh Alexis baby, you saw the look on Four and Six's face right? They were just in utter shock." Nate says calmly. _**

**_I-I-I know but still If you got cut I couldn't live with myself." I cry. _**

**_"I know Lexi baby, nor could I." Nate says as he caresses my face and then kisses me. _**

**_"Haa.. I breathe he always knows exactly how to calm me." I breathe to myself. _**

**_We WILL make it I promise you... NOTHING will get between us. Now lets get some sleep Lexi." He says._**

**_Alexis POV _**

**_I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow but I then start tossing and turning, "no Dad don't!" I cry. _**

**_"This is for your own good" he tells me. _**

**_"AHHHHHH!" I scream. _**

**_"Oh yeah and Sarah?" My dad says. _**

**_"Huh?" I say._**

**_He hits me with the belt again. I cry, but he just hits harder. _**

**_"That was for getting a boyfriend before I approved and one that I have not and never will allow!" He says._**

**_"NO!" I scream and cry. _**

**_Nate POV_**

**_"Shhh Alexis baby you are okay it was just a nightmare its okay shhh shhh."he says while I put my head on his shoulder and he strokes my hair. _**

**_"Do you want to talk about it? I ask her calmly. _**

**_"I will once we see how we ranked. she says as she stifles a sob. _**

**_I can tell she tried to hold that cry in to be tough. _**

**_"Lexi sweetie you don't have to be tough for me go ahead and cry." He tells me._**

**_So I just cry and cry, it felt like hours but I am pretty sure it was only a few minutes, before I know it Nate is kissing me to calm me down and it works. _**

**_"T-Thank you. I sniffle. _**

**_"Anytime, I love you Lexi." He says._**

**_"I love you too. I say while smiling at him. _**

**_*End Flashback*_**

Alexis POV

Nate and I get up and get ready for the day, because it is now 5 o'clock and we have to be at the Training Center by 6.

"Nate?" I ask.

"Mmhmm?" He says earning a laugh from me.

I smile at him.

"Are you ready to go, because it is now 5:45 and I want to see the board before Training today.

"Yup! Let's roll!" He says I just giggle and give him a kiss.

When we get to the board Four and Six along with all the other Initiates are waiting.

ALRIGHT now that everyone is here! These are the progress rankings for stage 1 of initiation!" Six says.

1: Nate and Alexis

2: : Joan

3: Darren

4: Jake

5: Aaron

6: Rickey

7: Naomi

8: Drake

"Alright Drake, sorry but you have until tomorrow to pack your stuff and be out of the Dauntless Compound." says Four.

Six says "BY THE WAY INITIATES SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED IN DAUNTLESS HISTORY! WE HAVE A TWO WAY TIE FOR 1st ON THE RANKINGS!" Yells Six.

"Nate, Alexis please step forward!" "Congratulations you two keep up the good work!" Four says and gives us a rare smile.

Page Break

Alexis POV

"W-We tied Nate!" I squeal.

He laughs, " you see? I told you it would all work out in the end!" He kisses me.

"I love you Nate" I say while kissing and having an obvious smile plastered on my face.

I love you too. He says with the same amount of happiness in his voice. I laugh after we break apart because we both were; one grinning like idiots, and two we realized that we were going to spend the rest of our life together.

Page Break

Alexis POV

The next day, the day that we practice for the day of our first real fights. I must look so scared because I am grabbed by a pair of strong arms, "Shhh Lexi its okay do you want me to help you? Nate asks sweetly.

I smile "yes please if Four and Six okay it.

"Okay hang on I will be right back." He says smiling at me.

I nod to him in response.

Nate POV

"Four, Six? I say

Mmmhmm? Six says.

"Is it possible for me to help Alexis in training today? Since you saw what I could do that day?" I ask politely.

Four answers, "what day? Oh you mean that day? Yeah that's fine. He says.

"Thank you guys" I yell as I run back to Alexis.

"Alexis! They gave me the okay to train you!" I say smiling.

You ready? I ask her.

She nods.

Okay lets begin. I want you to hit that punching bag as hard as you can so I can gauge your strength. I tell her.

Alexis POV

My boyfriend is such a good trainer I think to my self, after I punch the bag as hard as I can.

Hmmm... He ponders. "Okay that was good Alexis! Now try using your elbows and knees more. You are fast baby, use that to your advantage, and go for a jab to the throat, then go to the stomach using your knee and you can knock them out by slamming your elbow into their doubled back while they are doubled over. I tell her.

She listens Intently.

"Try that form out on me" He says.I look at him with scared eyes.

N-Nate no I can't I can't hit you. She says and He knows I'm about to cry.

"Shhh Lexi, I don't mean go and fight me." He says.

"Then what do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, just get used to that form, because it is kinda weird." He tells me.

"Ohh Okay." I say happy he isn't going to make me hit him.

Page Break

"INITIATES! Its lunch time! Be back in an hour!" I hear Four say.

"Hey Nate? Can I tell you something?" I say.

"Of course!" He tells me.

"I just want to thank you for helping me more times than I can count and I- I am cut off with a kiss. After we break apart for what seems like seconds but I am sure it was minutes.

"You are welcome my love, I will do everything I can to make sure you pass initiation." He tells me with his genuine meaningful smile of his, the smile only I see.

"Lets go to lunch" he tells me.

"Okay" I smile.

Page break

We are walking back from the cafeteria and we arrive at the Training Center just in the nick of time.

"Okay continue the practice and tomorrow fights will begin!" Four says seriously.

"Nate seems dumbfounded at how quickly I am picking up this new form. I smile at him.

Next thing I know today's training is over and we immediately head to bed because we are both utterly exhausted.

After a restless sleep, we wake up and get ready for training today.

Nate asks "do you remember what I told you?" About using your elbows and knees?" He asks me.

No I kinda forgot will you remind me? I ask with a sad expression.

"Of course! However only if you stop being sad. He says while smiling.

"Okay." I say. I smile back at him.

Okay here you go, so to win your fights I want you to try using your elbows and knees more. You are fast baby, use that to your advantage, and go for a jab to the throat, then go to the stomach using your knee and you can knock them out by slamming your elbow into their doubled back while they are doubled over. I remind her.

"Okay that makes sense. Thank you Nate then I kiss him, and we head down to the Training room.

Alexis POV

When we get there, I nearly run out of the room crying after looking at who my opponent was. However a pair of strong arms stop me dead in my tracks. Nate has his arms wrapped around me.

"N-Nate, I-I have to face D-Darren!" I cry and he strokes my hair reassuringly. It'll be okay hey with that technique you can take down most any opponent.

My cries turn to sobs and sniffles. "R-Really? I say but am still sniffling.

"Yep!" He says while popping the P and I start giggling and I then kiss him.

Then I head up to the arena where we fight.

Alexis versus Darren! Begin!" Six yells.

I follow the technique that Nate taught me.

Darren tried to fight back but I evaded or dodged every blow and had Darren down in 1 minute 30 seconds. I look at Nate and he is grinning ear to ear while he is nodding his head as to say good job.

I ran over to him, "I WON!" I squealed. He gives me a kiss "I told you that you could do it" he says only so I heard him.

Nate POV

Next fight! Four yells.

Nate I see Alexis is scared to find out who I am facing I run to give her a quick kiss to reassure her I say before I leave "I've got this" only loud enough for her to hear. versus Joan!

We step up to the Arena, and once Four says "Begin!" I go right for Joan's stomach, but she blocks it, then I go for her throat which she wasn't expecting... I made her throw up, finally to knock her out I slam my fist into her jaw then with my free fist slam her back onto the ground getting knocked out.

Nate wins!" Four calls out and circles my name.

I hear a chorus of oh my gods and whoas. I just smirk in the direction of the voices.

Four said, "how the Freakin Hell'd you do that in 45 seconds?!"

I just shrug.

Once the rest of the the initiates had fought we realized that we just passed the first stage with flying colors!

"The rankings will be posted tomorrow so be here by Six!" Said Four.

Page Break

We went directly to bed and Alexis crashed as her head hit the pillow. I wasn't too far behind her though.

Alexis POV

I wake up crying, and Nate wrapped his arms around me "shhh Lexi its okay. It was just a nightmare.

Wh-When is this going to stop!" I cry and by now Nate's shirt must be drenched "I-I'm sorry about your shirt" I say.

"Its okay don't worry about it. My shirt can be switched out or replaced, the beautiful girl before me however cannot." He says making me blush.

Page break

Nate POV

Once ready we sprint to the Training Center and we see the Final ranks of stage 1...

Cliffhanger! Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	5. Stage 2 and an early 3-Nate & Alexis

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**Once ready we sprint to the Training Center and we see the Final ranks of stage 1... **_

Here's the next chapter!

Nate POV

We are SAFE! We are still tied for first and the unlucky initiate to go home was Rickey!

Alright Initiates tomorrow we start Stage two! Be here in the Training Center by 6! At that time Six and I will lead you to the next place we will be training at!" Yells Four

Now that we have passed stage 1 with flying colors, Alexis and I decided to head down to Tori's Tattoo place to grab exactly that, a Tattoo.

Once there, we find that we both want the Dauntless Symbol on our Forearm, to show our allegiance lies with Dauntless.

After our tattoos Alexis and I head to the Chasm but we go under it.

"Alexis? You and I need to talk. I tell her.

I see her eyes and she's about to break down.

So I quickly add "its nothing bad its okay Lexi come here.

Nate POV

She lays her head on my chest and I say, "what I want to talk to you about is well, what were your Aptitude Test results?"

"I will tell you if after I do you tell me yours." She says. "Deal" I say.

"My test results were ummm... Inconclusive I got Dauntless and Abnegation, and Erudite.

I stare at her in shock. She laughs, "what's so funny?"She says as she kisses me. "Wh-What? Wow. Mine were exactly the same as yours." I tell her. "You're serious?!" She says

"Yes I am." I verbalize to her.

Lexi what was your home faction?

"Umm my home faction was A-Abnegation... Yours?" She asks me.

"Abnegation I answer bluntly.

"Nate there's something I need to tell you... When I was in Abnegation, late at night so no one would notice my father took his belt and beat me." I say choking on that last part of the sentence.

"Oh Lexi, I am so sorry. I won't let anything happen to you not as long as I am around." He says.

Alexis POV

Here I have the scars to prove it look, I pull up my shirt a little to show him the scars on my lower back. "Oh Lexi. I am so sorry Nate says. Then he actually starts to cry, and he hasn't cried since Initiation has started, which tells me he must seriously be scared. "Nate? Hey shhh I am okay, shhh it will be okay shhh. I love you." I tell him. "I am scared Lexi I mean really really scared. Nate sniffles.

"Hey do you remember the night we were worried about our ranks and when I fell asleep I had that nightmare?" She asks after she kisses me to calm me down.

Which thankfully it works.

"Y-Yes." Nate replies with a shaky breath.

"That was what my nightmare was about." I say as Nate wraps his arms around me tightly then even with his arms around me, the memories all come flooding back and we both stay like this for about an hour.

Then we fall asleep and thankfully no nightmares come this time.

Page Break

Nate POV

The next day, we wake up and get ready like usual, however this time we meet Four and Six outside of the Training Center holding Alexis's hand as we arrive to both comfort myself and Alexis, because we knew what we were getting ourselves into. "A kiss for good luck?" I ask.

"She giggles, "you're silly, and yes." Alexis says.

Page Break

Once there we sit down on a bench together, and wait for our names to be called to go through one of our fears.

I soon hear "Alexis Hope Jade!"

My heart stops, "Wow she has such a beautiful name, and she's mine." I think to myself.

Alexis POV

I walk into the room that Four and Six had led us to, I see them both in a room that looks almost identical to the Aptitude Test room. "Hello Alexis have a seat in this chair for me." Six says. I see Four walks over to me with a needle, "this will go in at the side of the neck, inside the injection we have a serum that triggers the part of the brain that induces fear." He explains.

Once he injects it, before I go into the simulation I hear them both say at the same time "Be brave Alexis."

I am inside of my own head, weird!" I think to myself.

Though before I can finish thinking I am tied to a burning stake and all my friends even the closest of them are laughing, saying "wow Alexis you are definitely the weakest among the Dauntless how'd you manage to get first! Nate I get but YOU?!" They just start laughing at me.

I cry and cry until I hear a familiar Voice "Lexi listen to me okay? "Nate?" I say. "Yep! You need to keep calm control your breathing and relax." He tells me.

"I don't know if I can." I sniffle.

"Wait how are you able to talk to me?" I question.

"Once you get out of this I will tell you." He states "Now come on I know its hard but you can do it!" Nate tells me.

"Okay!" I say with newfound confidence that even surprises me.

"This is not real..." I think to myself.

"Directed towards the group I say "this is all fake! My true friends wouldn't dare say anything like that!" They know I am capable of more than I let on." Now I think there's an extremely sharp knife in my hand. Sure enough there is. "I easily cut through the rope binding me to the post. Next thing I know I am back in the room and I am crying again. Nate meets my eyes, and says "good job Lexi!" I smile, and he earns a soft light giggle from me, though it came out more like a choked cry.

"Lexi? Do you know how long you were in the simulation?" Asks Six.

"I uhhh don't know 10 minutes or more?" I say.

"No try 2 minutes flat." She says.

"You're Divergent aren't you?" She whispers so the cameras can't pick it up.

Y-Yes. I say. I look at Nate as to say "is it okay to tell them?" He nods.

"Nate and I both are." I whisper matching Six's tone.

"What factions?" Six asks referring to both of us. "We have the same factions" I reply.

"Those are?" She says. Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. I whisper.

"She stares at me in absolute disbelief. "T-"Those were my factions as well" she whispers.

Both you and Nate have to meet me at the Train Tracks at 10 tonight. She commands. "We both nod. Then after I leave the room I hear "Nate Alexander Jacobson!" Called by Four.

"Well that's my cue!" I kiss him "good luck my sweet man I love you." I love you too. He says back.

Nate POV

I walk back in the room and I lay down in the chair and out of habit I tilt my neck to receive the injection. I hear "inside the injection we have a serum that triggers the part of the brain that induces fear." I nod. Before I go under, I hear, "Be brave Nate."

Once I am inside the simulation, I notice that I am in an empty Dauntless Compound. "Hmmm... Thats weird where is everyone? The Dauntless Compound is never completely empty..." I ask myself.

"Wait... Who's laying in the middle of the floor?" I walk up closer, and once I get close enough to see who it is I spring up sprint to her side and I notice she's no longer living." My Lexi is dead.

"No no no no no NO!" She can't be. I feel her pulse. Nothing. I look to see if anything makes her in a death-like state. I find nothing. "SHIT! No I cry. "Wait I am in a simulation this isn't real." I say. Then I wake up and start bawling and Lexi rushes to my side and hugs me and plants a kiss on the top of my head. "Its okay whatever happened in there its over now." She says.

"Th-Thank you." I stammer out but just barely because I am choking back tears.

After us came, Naomi, then Drake, Aaron, Darren, Jake, and Joan.

After we all went through our fear we then had to go through it again the next day, it turns out I had five fears; getting burned on a stake while everyone I love(except Alexis) laughed at me, getting drowned, enclosed spaces, heights, and seeing Alexis die right in front of my eyes.

Alexis POV

I went through my fears and I have six fears just like my instructor.

I have a fear of; spiders, drowning, killing my little brother Daniel Kyle Jade, getting lost, tight spaces, seeing Nate die right in front of me, and my Dad.

The moment that Instructor Four saw this one he actually started to cry. I wanted to ask why he was crying but he didn't answer and Six whispered "I'll tell you later." I nod to her in response.

I think she goes to see if Instructor Four is okay, and ask if she can tell me why he is crying but I didn't catch any of it, except a nod at the end.

So later that night, Nate, Six and I leave the room, and she walks us to a place with no cameras. Underneath the Chasm.

Once there she says "Nate, Alexis, the reason Four was crying earlier, is because his father Marcus?" You both should know the name coming from Abnegation. Marcus. Eaton, is his full name. We both stare at her in shock. Marcus Eaton is Four's Father!" We exclaim, trying to wrap our heads around that new information.

"Yes. Six says, and his father just like yours Alexis was abusive towards him, every night he would receive a beating for 5 years this went on unnoticed." She says.

"What did your father say to you before you received the beating?" Six asks.

"He'd say This is for your own good." I choke out. Only to be held by Nate. I smile up at him, and he kisses the top of my head.

Six? I ask.

"Yes?" She says.

Can you have us take our final test early?"

"I will have to clear that with Four." She states.

"Oh okay." I say.

Page Break

Six POV

"Hey Four." I say.

Hey. He kisses me. I smile up at him. Alexis was wanting to know if she and Nate could possibly take their Final Test early." I say cutting right to the chase.

He ponders this for a few moments.

"Uhhh yeah I guess that is okay. I just need to make the necessary arrangements..."

"I love you Four." I tell him.

"I love you too Six." He says.

Alexis POV

I am standing outside of the door to that room we just finished up in.

That's when I hear footsteps and I see they belong to Six. When she gets there, I see a smile on her face.

"Four says he'll arrange it for you two only." Now why did you want to take the third and final test early?" Six wonders.

"We want to get the final test over with because wewanttomoveinwitheac-hother." I say quickly without breaths in between.

"Hahahaha! Definitely Abnegation." Six laughs.

Alright well you two will take the test tomorrow.

As for the rest of the group- they will take it in a week." Six says.

Page Break

Four POV

I walk into the office, and see if everyone can make it tomorrow for Nate and Alexis's final test, thankfully they all can make it all that's left to do is get the room ready and that's exactly what I do.

Nate POV

The next day, the day of our third and final test, we were nervous I mean really nervous. "A kiss for good luck?" We say at the same time. "We are so silly" Alexis says. Then gives me a kiss before I hear, Nate Alexander Jacobson!

"Are you ready?" Four asks.

"As I'll ever be. I respond.

Okay then lets begin. He says.

My first Fear; getting burned on a stake, that one wasn't so bad I was able to calm my breathing thanks to practicing with Alexis the night before.

Up next came getting drowned. All I had to do for that one is swim deeper, and not think about it just like I had practiced.

Then came enclosed spaces, I was able to find a nail and stop the movement and right when I found a door the scene changed to heights, I walked across the shaky beam scared out of my wits but I kept moving and eventually got to the other side. "Now comes the one I can't do well" I think to myself. Seeing my Alexis die right in front of my eyes. I am in an empty Dauntless Compound. I remember this one. I walk up closer, and once I get close enough to see who it is I spring up sprint to her side and I notice she's no longer living." My Lexi is dead.

"No no no no no NO!" She can't be. I feel her pulse. Nothing. I look to see if anything makes her in a death-like state. I find nothing. "SHIT! No I cry. "Breathe Nate you have to calm down"

Eventually my sobs turn into silent cries and thats when my I am brought back to reality.

I hear "Good job Nate!" I look and see Six and Four with smiles on their faces. I smile up at them though it is a weak one.

Next I hear Alexis Hope Jade!"

I then walk up to her and kiss her.

Once we break apart I say "good luck baby." She giggles at the new nickname. "You like that one?" I ask. She just nods and gives me a quick kiss and a hug and goes into the room.

Alexis POV

Once there I instantaneously have the needle put in me, then I go into the first of my six fears. Spiders, which I already overcame thanks to Nate. So that went quickly. Drowning, I swam deeper then my mind ever thought possible. Killing my little brother Daniel Kyle Jade, I start to cry and "I-I'm sorry Daniel I love you." I say through my tears, I turn away and am handed a gun. I shoot.

Thankfully I don't have to see my brother because I am moved to the next fear getting lost, so I just calm my breathing with practiced ease and I am moved to the next fear tight spaces, I sit there and breathe slowly and thankfully it works. My fear of seeing Nate die right in front of me, I cry and say "wait you have to calm down Lexi." Nate is safe Nate is safe. I repeat that over and over until my breathing regulates.

My final fear I start to cry before The fear comes. my Dad.

"Sarah... This is for your own good. " He says as he takes off his belt.

He beats me over and over then When the next lash comes I stop it with one hand and I punch him. Then I am back in room and Nate is smiling up at me and so is Four and Six.

Nate and Alexis POV

"Well you both have... We must look scared to death because Six smiles. Have done an excellent job and you both pass!" Says Four.

"Here's your new room key. "It says "5+6 forever" we repeat it and smile up at them, and hug them both. "Thank you guys so much! We love it!" we both say.

Wait whats our room number?" Add them together. 5+6 is 11 so our room is room 11?" Crap our Erudite sides are showing." We say. And Four and Six laugh. "Congratulations, you both did wonderfully." they say.


	6. New Discoveries and Initiation Complete!

Chapter 6- New Discoveries and The FINAL Stages of initiation!(the other Initiates)

There will be a time skip in this chapter! But enjoy!

I don't own Divergent! All rights go to Veronica Roth!

Previous Chapter

_**"Thank you guys so much! We love it!" we both say. **_

_**Wait whats our room number?" Add them together. 5+6 is 11 so our room is room 11?" Crap our Erudite sides are showing." We say. And Four and Six laugh. "Congratulations, you both did wonderfully." they say. **_

Next Chapter

Alexis POV

Nate and I walk into our yep our new home in Dauntless, we open the door and... "WOW! I-I-Its... PERFECT!" We say together. "I think this room will work... But I think it needs some umm tweaking? Nate says stating it like a question.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Maybe another bedroom?" I hear him state.

I look at him in shock, "wait what are you saying Nate?"

I must be in shock because he laughs and says "no no not for us." "Then for who?" I ask.

"I don't know... Maybe a possible child in the future?" Nate says with an obvious smile on his face. Probably to hide a blush, but it doesn't work. I laugh "I am blushing aren't I?" He asks while turning away.

"Totally you're tomato red!" I say in between laughs.

"Ugh... Great." He sighs.

"Its okay Nate I think you are cute when you blush. It shows you have a soft side too." I state.

"Yeah well only for you." He tells me.

"I love you" I tell him.

"I love you too" he says back at me, and to add to it he winks at me." Earning a great big hug from me.

"We should go back to the fear landscape is going." I say.

"I agree lets go!" Nate says as he grabs my hand and before I have time to react he spins me so I am facing him, then lifts me onto his shoulder, and says "but first I want to go somewhere."

"Where are we going?" I ask suspiciously.

"The best kind of prize is a surprise hahaha!" He says while laughing.

Nate POV

I am taking Alexis to The Pit to get her another Tattoo. Alexis is just having the time of her life at the moment.

When I get into Tori's Alexis and I must have been laughing really loudly, because Tori looks at us as to say "what is going on?"

"I am h-here t-to get Alexis a-another t-t-tat-tattoo." I say in between laughter.

"I would like one too." I say once I catch my breath.

"Alright what would you two like to get?" She asks.

"I want an Abnegation, and Erudite tattoo on both my shoulders, and I want one Raven and for the eyes, circles with the number five in the middle, and I want on my wrist 5+6." I say.

" I want the same except the number six in the eyes. Says Alexis.

Once Tori finishes our tattoos she says, "let me guess just like Four and Six?"

"Yeppers!" I say.

Alexis tries to stifle a giggle, but to no avail, and I smile at her.

"Lets get to the Fear Landscape room." She says.

"Totally. After I pay Tori for our Tattoos." I tell her.

"Nate no no its on the house." Tori says and smiles up at me. We smile back "THANKS TORI! " I yell as I put Alexis on my shoulders again, after I pull off the bandages on my new tattoos on my shoulder.

Alexis POV

"Nate!" "Put me down!" I say in between laughs.

"Nuh-uh no way." Not if I am gonna get to hear that laugh when I do this!" He says.

So I just give in and sigh. "Are you ready Lexi?" He asks.

"Yeah lets do this" I say.

When we arrive at the room, Four and Six look at us as if to say "what are you doing here?" "We just came to see if you needed anything and also we wanted to talk to Six to see who is still safe." I say.

"Okay follow me you two, down to the bottom of the Chasm.

Nate POV

Once at the bottom Six says, "so Naomi, Darren, Joan, Aaron, and Jake are safe, but the rest, are leaving tomorrow. She says keeping a straight face.

"I see" I say.

We head back and we all say..."INITIATION COMPLETE!" For those who made it congratulations!"

1:Nate and Alexis

2: Joan

3:Darren

4: Naomi

5: Aaron

6: Jake

We welcome you to your new home permanently, and also we will hold a party for the Initiates hosted by Zeke!

"Awesome a party!" I say to Alexis. This should be fun!

"It will be in a week in Room number 9 that's Zeke's room!" Says Six.

"Oh and wear Layers!" We are gonna be playing Candor or Dauntless. I will explain the rules to the Initiates when you get here!" Says Zeke.

*time skip about a week after Initiation.

Nate POV

Alexis and I are getting ready but she had to have help from Christina because she doesn't wear make-up that much.

I was getting ready in my room and I was wearing layers like I was told to.

black jeans a tight muscle shirt, over a tank top, and a light leather jacket, and I was waiting for Alexis outside our room. I smile at myself when I say "our room" because its still new to me, coming from Abnegation and all.

Alexis POV

I am wearing layers just like Zeke told us to.

Which consisted of nice black jeans(which Christina reluctantly let me wear), a tank top, a strapless shirt that showed my new tattoos, then a small jacket that only went just below my chest.

Christina made me put on at least a little bit of foundation, and some blush.

"I kinda figured you'd be like Six in wanting a minimal amount of make-up.

I walk up to the mirror, and I stare at who I see, its a girl, that I recognize as myself, but I actually look pretty, and slightly older. "Chr-Christina I LOVE IT!" I squeal.

She smiles at me, "if you want me to I can teach you what I did, so next time you can do it on your own!" She says with an apparent smile on her face.

"Sure, I would love that." I tell her honestly, knowing she came from Candor because Six told me.

"Well you should go meet Nate" she says. "Okay thanks again Christina!" I yell while walking to our Apartment.

I see Nate standing there not really paying much attention. I take this opportunity to go sneak up on him.

I silently walk behind him, and...

I jump on his back, and he looks surprised. "YES! I SUCCEEDED!" I thought to myself.

I get off his back, and he says "hey Lexi."

"Hey to you too" I say back with a smile on my face.

"You look beautiful", he says to me.

"Yeah well you look handsome too." I say back.

Nate POV

"Well lets go to the party." I say.

"Yeah lets" I say.

We walk hand and hand to the party room number 9. We see we are still a little bit early because only Four, Six and a few of the Initiates are here.

"We walk over to Four and Six, and Six is the first to speak.

"Hey. Now that Initiation is over, you can feel free to call me by my real name. Tris. However when we do initiation again you have to call me by Six again." She says.

"Thank you Tris" umm what about Four? Do we still have to call him that?" I ask.

"I will be back. Tris says.

"Okay" we say.

"She whispers to Four to come over to us, and I see him approach. He says "well since its been four years since Tris's Initiation, everyone in Dauntless knows my name so I guess not. He says with a smirk, I am Tobias." He says.

We shake hands and he nods at us and says "oh yeah and Nate, Alexis? Congratulations. After this Party we will be picking jobs tomorrow so be in the Pit at 8 AM.

"We will thank you Tobias." Alexis says.

After that we see everyone has Arrived. So the party begins.

"Okay initiates! The rules for Candor or Dauntless are as follows!

1: you simply answer Candor(Truth) or Dauntless(Dare) and if you don't answer your truth or do your Dare, you have to take an article of clothing off."

2: Have some fun with it...it is a party after all!"

Explains Tobias.

"Lets begin!" Says Zeke.

Now I think since Nate and Alexis got first they should go first." Says Tris.

We nod. "Okay, ummm Christina Candor or Dauntless?

Dauntless. She says bluntly.

Okay I dare you to go out of this room and find any of the Dauntless leaders and say "I am a pretty Princess at the top of your lungs and spin around for them." I smirk.

She goes out and we follow. She finds I think its Max, and yells at the top of her lungs "I am a pretty Princess!" And she spins for him.

When we get back, Tris had gone with us and recorded it. She showed the rest of the initiates who were still in the room. They were laughing so hard, that their lungs might burst.

Christina glares at me. Okay Nate, Candor or Dauntless.

Dauntless he smiles. "I dare you to find the prettiest girl in the room and ask her... To marry you." She smirks at Alexis.

She looks so worried that I would choose someone other than her.

Okay... "Alexis? She looks at me. I pull out a flawless diamond ring, with Alexis's birth Stone in the middle.

"Alexis I say as I get on one knee. Will you marry me? If not now then in a few- she stops me by hugging me, and she is crying, tears of happiness.

Alexis POV

"YES YES YES YES YES!" I say then I kiss him. He puts the ring on her finger.

Everyone just seems shocked, even Christina.

I just smirk at them "isn't it obvious?" She is mine.

The game continues until everyone is down to their last articles of clothing.

"We are going to head home." I say.

"Before we go, Christina runs up to us... "When's the wedding!" She yells.

"I don't know. Yet" I state.

"Okay" she frowns.

Page break

When we get back to our room we get ready for bed, and we then crawl in.

Alexis POV

"Nate? I croak.

"Hmmm? She says.

"Umm I kinda want to have our wedding soon."

"How soon?" He asks.

"I was thinking... maybe in about 6 months?" She says stating it like a question.

"Okay" I say.

"Wait really?" She asks.

"Yeah totally!" Gives us time to settle in and kinda get back into the swing of things.

Plus it gives Christina time to prepare for our wedding. He says.

"Thats true!" I say unable to hide my grin.

"Okay lets go wake Christina" Nate says while laughing.

"Are you crazy?!" She hates to be woken up!" I say.

"To answer your question, no beautiful I'm not, I am Divergent." He says.

"AHAHAHAHA" I laugh.

This would be one of the quadrillion reasons why I absolutely love you!" I say.

We walk down the hall, and up several flights of stairs, without an issue being Dauntless and all.

So we finally reach Christina's room it is now 3:30 in the morning... "Oh god we r gonna die." I say.

He smiles at me and says "not as long as I am around." "She won't lay a hand or go anywhere near you if she tries, I will pin her to a wall and and make sure she can only help u get a dress and do make up... But there won't be any revenge as long as I am here." He tells me reassuringly.

"Thanks Nate" I say.

Then we walk into her room...

Cliffhanger! Will chris help them or will she refuse? Find out in the next chapter!

A/N: I hope you like the story so far! I kinda need Ideas so put them in the reviews.

Also please review! I would like some feedback...


	7. Chapter 7-the Dauntless Wedding and more

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a long time I have been really tired and busy lately.

Anyway here's the chapter enjoy!

I Don't Own Divergent All rights go to Veronica Roth(although I wish I did)

Previous Chapter

"She won't lay a hand or go anywhere near you if she tries, I will pin her to a wall and and make sure she can only help u get a dress and do make up... But there won't be any revenge as long as I am here." He tells me reassuringly.

"Thanks Nate" I say.

Then we walk into her room...

Cliffhanger! Will chris help them or will she refuse? Find out in the next chapter!

Nate POV

We enter Christina's room. Why she never locks it I don't know.

"CHRISTINA!" We yell together in unison.

She jolts up like someone just pushed her up into a sitting position.. Hard.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL NATE, ALEXIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" She shouts almost spitting the words.

"Yeah it's 3:45..." Alexis says.

"IN THE MORNING!" Christina finishes for her.

"I know I know." I say.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up this early." She says clearly irritated.

"We do." I tell her.

"Okay then... spit... it... out." She says the last words slowly with a break in between each word.

"We know when we are going to have our wedding." I state bluntly but also excitedly.

"Oh okay, but this couldn't wait until breakfast tomorrow... Why?"

"It couldn't wait, because you wanted to know after Candor or Dauntless, I said I didn't know yet but now we do and we want it to be six months from tomorrow. This gives you time to prepare everything and help us out." As I say matter of factly.

"Okay fine... I will help you, but- I cut her off before she could finish. "NO you will not be getting revenge I will see to that personally if I have to." I say in my best Four voice, after I pin her to the wall. Alexis looks at me and gives me the thumbs up for my voice but only where I could see it.

Christina nods vigorously, obviously afraid.

"All you will do is find her a dress and help her with make up. DO... I... MAKE... MYSELF... CLEAR?" I say saying each word slowly just as Christina had done a few minutes ago.

She was scared, oh man she was really scared.

She nods vigorously again.

I think I went too far." I whisper to Alexis.

"I think you did go a little overboard." She whispers back.

"Sorry Christina, I really am I just got a little kinda angry because I know how during Candor or Dauntless now Christina cuts me off- "Nate that was a game, I know how big a deal this is for you and Alexis so I will help... Just don't do the Four voice again." She shakes then starts to actually cry.

"Shhh hey, Christina, it's okay I am sorry I know I got carried away. I promised her that there would be no revenge or anything like that. That is why I was being so much like Four."

"O-Okay well next time, please don't use it." Christina sniffles, then smiles up at me.

"Alright, so you can help then?" We ask.

"Yeah I will and you guys don't need to worry about anything I got this." Christina says with her trademark smirk.

Nate POV

The next 6 months are rather uneventful. Christina is working on our wedding, and she took Alexis to go find a dress. Then I went out to look for a tuxedo, which in Dauntless is used for only weddings and fancy parties.

I found a nice Black Tuxedo with a purple vest and a bow tie to match.

Alexis POV

Christina and I spent like 2 hours looking for the perfect dress. We looked until I saw a black dress, with purple sequins all over the front, and on the hem of the dress.

"Chr-Christina!" I squeal.

"What is it?" She asks.

"L-Look at this one!" She looks at it, and orders me to go try it on.

"I do. "

When I come out. I swear I see her jaw hit the floor.

"A-Alexis! That's the one!" She says with much confidence.

We go to the checkout and we are not shocked when the cashier says, "that will be 500 points." "Chris? I uhhh don't have that much." I whisper.

"Well lucky for you, I do."

"H-How?" I ask surprised.

"The glory of being in Dauntless for 4 years is you get major points every year you are there." She says.

"Really?! That's AWESOME!" I say giddy with excitement.

After Christina bought my dress I hear her say "I'll take it to my place and lock my closet door, so your Fiancé doesn't see it. That is bad luck after all." She chimes happily.

6 months later

After major planning Christina got our wedding planned out!

We go down into the pit after Chris got me ready, and did my make up.

My flower girl was Naomi, a girl whom I got to know quite well after initiation. In fact she and I have a lot in common, our ring bearer was actually Darren some kid that transferred from Candor I think it was.

Next thing I know I see Tobias walking my husband down the isle "oh wow there are two things I notice one, that saying the word husband feels so awkward seeing as we are both 17 now; and two, that the man that now stands before me... Looks really hot in a tuxedo." I laugh to myself.

Unfortunately I see Tris give me a look as to signal, "after your wedding I am going to have a word with you."

Then a beaming Shauna who now works at the tattoo parlor where Tris and I work, Tori's Tattoo Parlor; smile at me as she says, "Do you Alexis Hope Jade, take Nate Alexander Jacobson to be your Husband for better or for worse?through times you prosper and times when you are poor? For life, and for death? "I. Do." I say holding it together but I am seriously about to start bawling- happy tears.

Thats when I hear those same words said to me, but was directed towards Nate this time.

"Do you Nate Alexander Jacobson take Alexis Hope Jade to be your Wife for

better or for worse?through times you prosper and times when you are poor? For life, and for death?" "I Do," he says.

"You may now kiss the bride." We kinda get carried away and lost in each other that we just barely catch someone say, " GET A FREAKIN' ROOM!"

"If I refuse to?" Nate challenges. Then I'm gonna go get Four!" The kid says. I think his name was Jake. We call jokingly call him Dead-last, even though it is true, he seems to be dead last in almost everything.

"Oooohhhh I am scared oooohhh big bad Four is gonna hurt me..." Nate says with major sarcasm in his voice.

"NOT!" Alexis totally butts in on the conversation, I laugh at my now wife. I smile at myself as I say that to myself. Then I blush, and Alexis notices... Then she laughs even harder.

Then we hear *Clank clank clank* as a spoon was being hit agains the wine glass.

"Now Tris, Tobias and the newly weds have prepared speeches to deliver. Why don't we start with Tris and Tobias's speeches." Yells Max.

As we have watched you two grow and develop over the course of Initiation, We now realize that you two are almost a spitting image of Tobias and I. We really enjoyed seeing you both change and develop both physically and mentally.

We have really taken a liking to you both and hope that you'll continue to follow each other's dreams all the way to the end. We love you guys.

Up next Nate wants to say his speech.

I honestly can't believe how much we changed since the beginning of initiation. If you remember, we were both really hesitant to even hold hands, and now we do that without even batting an eye. Alexis Hope Jade I love you with all my heart and I will forever and always.

I will be your protector and the one who shields you from those hard nights. I will never leave that much I can guarantee.

I love you Alexis Jade. Nate finishes, and when he looks over I and I am smiling, that I think all the Factions could see my smile from their homes.

Up next we have Alexis's speech.

"Nate Alexander Jacobson, I remember when we first met we were literally like hopeless romantics! It is amazing how far we've come in this short amount of time. I can't wait to spend the rest if our life together." I finish. Now we can all have some fun! Yells Christina unfortunately it was right in my ear. "DAMN IT Chris!" I yell at her. She looks at me shocked and confused.

"What'd I do?" She asked.

"You yelled that in my ear, but its okay... Lets all go have some fun!" "AFTER Nate and I change." I add.

Nate POV

Once we get back to the wedding we both say, "now who's up for some Capture the Flag, DAUNTLESS STYLE!"

"weapon of choice? Paintball guns with Nero-stim darts!" We all say together. Tris and Tobias just laugh. Probably remembering that those were the words that Eric used during Tris's Initiation.

"Alright! Team captain's are Tris and Tobias!" I yell.

"Tris you pick first." Says Tobias.

"Alright. Alexis." Tris calls.

"Okay my turn. Darren." States Tobias.

The teams are as follows. Tris: Alexis, Nate, and Naomi.

Tobias: Darren, Aaron, and Joan.

It turns out that Jake was way to tired to play. says Tris. "What a pansycake." Alexis and I yell. Earning a laugh from the whole group.

Alexis POV

"Anyway, LET THE GAME BEGIN!" We all yell.

We already know our strategy so all we have to do is follow it. Courtesy of Tris.

"Nate and I climb up the Ferris Wheel, and I notice Nate just stopped. Plus he's shaking like a leaf.

"Nate honey? Are you okay?" I ask really worried.

I-I don't know if I can go any further." He stutters.

His breaths are getting quick and almost desperate. "Nate, look at me its okay I can stay right here."

"What about the game?" He asks.

"HEY TRIS I FOUND THEIR FLAG!" I yell. She half sprints half jogs over to the Ferris Wheel.

"ALRIGHT!

"Alexis, Nate? You go after the flag and the rest of us will take Tobias and his remaining team members!" Tris yells.

"Gotcha!" We say as we nod at her.

Nate POV

Alexis and I sprint to the top of the tower. Once there we confront Joan.. He lunges for Alexis, that's when I side step so I am in between both of them with Joan in the front.

I dodge, shoulder and then shoot his leg to take him down. I then help Alexis up, while giving her a worried look.

She looks right at me and her eyes tell me something big is going on.


End file.
